


Thief

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Heir Akashi, M/M, Thief Mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou wasn’t sure what to think of the thief that’d been caught on his property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Part of a trade w/ tattoosanta. It was fun to write and I'm proud of it, so :,3c

Seijuurou wasn’t sure what to think of the thief that’d been caught on his property. The man didn’t even seem that interested in what he was doing. Why had he even been trying to steal from the heir, then?

“Tell me your name.” That was the third time the redhead had repeated that in the last half-hour. “If you do...maybe I won’t call the police.”

The grey-haired man shrugged. “My name doesn’t matter, brat. You’re going to call anyway.”

Seijuurou felt himself frown. “I’m not a brat. Now tell me your name!”

“You first.”

Seijuurou blinked. “You were trying to steal from me and you don’t even know my name?”

“I know your last name’s Akashi. I just don’t know your first name.” He replied with a small shrug. “Tell me that, I’ll tell you my name.”

“Seijuurou.” The redhead replied, studying the other closely. If he hadn’t wanted the other’s name as much…

“I’m Mayuzumi Chihiro, then.” The thief replied, still making no attempt to escape the bind he was in, Seijuurou didn’t understand.

He wasn’t tied up, he wasn’t being held by employees, and he wasn’t at gunpoint. Why wasn’t he even trying to make a break for the door? Everyone else who’d tried to steal from Seijuurou had always made a break for it…

They never made it out of the house, sure, but they tried. Chihiro, though, didn’t even try to run. Didn’t he want to get out before he was taken away? Did he really just not care?

“Mayuzumi-san...Why exactly were you trying to steal something of mine, hmm?” Seijuurou crossed his arms and gave a frown.

“I was hired to.” Was the only thing Chihiro said in reply.

“Why aren’t you trying to get away now that you were caught?” Seijuurou tilted his head to the side.  “Most try…”

“I know I won’t make it.” The grey-haired man shrugged. “So I won’t even try.”

“Smart…” Seijuurou sighed. “Surprising, most don’t realize running is a bad idea.”

“Well, I’m smarter than most thieves.” Chihiro gave the smallest hint of a smile and Seijuurou turned away. He had a nice smile…

No, no. Seijuurou couldn’t think that about a man who tried to steal something from him. Chihiro was only trouble, he needed to remember that.

“There a reason you won’t look at me?” Chihiro asked. “Can’t decide if you’re going to call the cops or not?”

He didn’t need that sass from the thief. No, though it just helped him remember this thief was only going to be trouble. He took a deep breath.

“No, no. With how you’re talking to me it makes it easy to call.” Seijuurou replied, crossing his arms. “I think I’ll do that right now, in fact.”

He reached into his pocket and frowned. Where was his phone? Why wasn’t it in his pocket? He remembered placing it in there…

“Can’t find your phone?” Chihiro asked, another hint of a smile playing on his face. “How funny.”

“I swore I--” Seijuurou frowned and looked at the thief. “You didn’t…”

“Didn’t do what?” Chihiro tilted his head to the side, trying to act innocent. Too bad for him Seijuurou saw right through it.

“Where’s my phone?” Seijuurou crossed his arms again. “Give it up.”

“Nah.” Chihiro sat back. “You find it yourself.”

Seijuurou gave a pout. Where could the thief had hidden it? Somewhere in the room? Hopefully…

He began searching the bookshelves and under the cushions of chairs. Where could it be…? When had it been stolen?

“Hey, want a hint?” Chihiro asked and Seijuurou wanted to slap him for the mocking tone he used.

“Fine.” He straightened and turned to him.

“It’s somewhere on my body.” Chihiro sprawled across the couch he was on. “Go ahead and look.”

Seijuurou didn’t know why, but he turned red. Touch the thief…? What if Chihiro had put it in a...compromising area? He didn’t want to have to touch anywhere inappropriate…

“Someone too scared to?” Chihiro asked. “Afraid I’ll steal something else off you?”

That wasn’t why he was scared, but Seijuurou would let the grey-haired man think that was it. No harm in that.

“I’ll just use the landline.” Seijuurou turned on his heel. “You wait here or there’s going to be a problem.”

“Sure, I won’t move.”

Seijuurou wasn’t sure if he believed it, but whatever. He was going to go call the police before he chickened out.

He walked quickly down the hall towards the kitchen. It was his only room with a landline and he needed to be quick. What if Chihiro got away when no one was paying attention to him?

Seijuurou made it there fairly quickly and pulled the phone to his ear quickly. “Dial, gotta dial…”

“I changed my mind.”

Seijuurou jumped when he heard Chihiro’s voice and felt breath on his ear. How had he not noticed he was being followed by the thief?

“What do you mean…? I told you to sit still…” Seijuurou forced out, shaking ever-so-slightly.

“I decided I wasn’t going to let you.” Chihiro took the phone from Seijuurou and hung it back up. “I still have a job to finish.”

“Then go steal something and leave me be…” Seijuurou hissed out. He just wanted some space, he didn’t want to feel the breath on his ear, anymore. He didn’t want the words being so close.

“Well, I decided the person who hired me was kind of a jerk off, so I’m going to be a little...unconventional in what I steal…” Chihiro blew on Seijuurou’s ear and the redhead shuttered.

“Just what do you plan on stealing, then?” He forced out.

Chihiro wrapped his arms around Seijuurou’s waist and pulled him closer than the redhead realized was possible. “Nothing big…”

“Oh…?” He was lucky Chihiro was holding him, now. If he wasn’t he’d probably fall over from embarrassment.

Why was the thief doing this? How did this help him steal anything?

“Just your heart…” Chihiro finally mumbled and Seijuurou realized just how it helped.

“Oh god…” He let out a small whine. He wasn’t going to be able to handle this.

“Good.” Seijuurou could hear the smile in Chihiro’s voice. “Looks like it’s working.”

Seijuurou wished he could say no, he really did. Too bad he was a horrible liar… Thanks to that, he was just going to have to go along with it, wasn’t he?

He...couldn’t say he minded, though. Maybe this thief could bring some much needed excitement to his life, at least...

 

 


End file.
